A Tale of Destiny!
by Cipher Admin Gengar
Summary: Michael, Master Necromancer, and Luke, Master Pyromancer, meet in an inn in Krovesport, and a prophcy fortold that they would overthrow the overlord. Set 10 years after current time in AQ. Gets a heck of a lot funnier later on. Teen for alchol usage
1. In the Beggining

Hello, Necromaster here with another tale. It's a little something that my friend and I have whipped up in our spare time. A little some thing called, "A tale of Destiny!"

Chapter one: introduction

The darkness was growing. The cavern was filled with sobs as the tears of the Half-human, half-dragon, half-moglin, necromancer flowed over the bones of Grimfang, the dragon. It was Grimfang's 200th birthday, but he was not there to see it. Michael was trying to reanimate his father with Zorbak's "Inherited" staff. But to no avail. "darn those dirty dragonslayers! Death to them all!" And the darkness enveloped him.

Luke the pyromancer was having a bad day. His dream as fire lord was going badly, because some rogue had thrown a dagger right into his leg. That rogue burned. Oh, he burned. Injuries took away his magic. He would have to heal. "stupid rouge."

"Alright, gimmie all your money!" the road bandit shouted at Michael. "before you get…uggh" the bandit said with his dying breath. Someone had thrown a sword into his gut.

"No need to thank me," said a voice coming from a suit of armor covered in what looked like… DRAGON BLOOD! "are you all right"

"Are you a dragonslayer?" Michael asked darkly.

"Of course!" He said brightly, " My most famous feet was the helping in the killing of a dragon called…. What was his name? Grimfang!" His limp body fell to the ground.

Luke trotted into an inn heavily. The innkeeper looked up bored, than looked over the tall, spikey-haired pyromancer. His flowing red and black robes and his blond hair gave him a dark look, but his face seemed fairly light.

"Help me, dang it1" Luke shouted at the innkeeper. "I'm not here to be starred at!"

The innkeeper threw a couple potions at him lazily. "Oh, and that rouge who through this dagger is attracting attention, so you should clean it up, before a little kid touches the fire."

"O-okay, I-I'll tell y-you." The dying dragonslayer said "T-there's a-a v-very p-powerful d-dragonsla-ayer at K-Krovesport!" A blinding flash of light, and only the skeleton remained.

"Krovesport,hmm… Rise my bone minions, in the name of all dragons, on to Krovesport!"


	2. A Grim Krovesport

Hello, necromaster! It is this story's 100th page anniversary (we wrote a copy before posting it on fan fic) happy birthday!

Chapter 2: a grim krovesport

The pyromancer drank the potions, and felt refreshed as he saw the wound heal immediately. Suddenly, a huge explosion hit the air, nearly breaking Luke's eardrums. "What the heck are those crazy villagers doing now?" Luke wondered as he bolted out the door.

He heard screams and shouts as he wandered toward the smoke. The smoke smelled good. Very good. "Everfire, get over here!" He roared. More screams wrenched the air as his magnificent demon wolf, Everfire, came speeding up to him from down the street. "Let's go!" Luke told him, jumping on his back.

The sight at the explosion was horrifying. About 10 or so men with now-mangled dragonslayer armor were all over the street. There were about 20 small dark dragons around them, hissing. But among them stood a taller figure. His jet black skin and dragon qualities announced he was a dracomancer. He also had moglin ears, making him look odd, but still sinister. He also carried a long staff with a skull on one end and a dragon fang on the other.

'And, who, may I ask, are you?" The tall pyromancer called out, in his laid back tone.

"Let me guess, a dragonslayer?" The figure hissed. "My name is Michael. Remember it well."

Luke saw the dracomancer point at the ground and saw something crawl out of it. The sudden realization hit him hard. A necromancer too! The skeleton wandered toward him with a large sword. Luke relaxed and the skull knight burst into flame. The horde of mini-dragons watched, spell-bound.

The necro-dracomancer tried again, this time with two skeletons, but Luke simply burst them into flame. Blazing, they fell to the ground. "So that fool was right! He IS powerful." Michael hissed harder. The earth rumbled when a mini-dragon made of bones wrenched itself from the ground.

"All right, take this!" Michael screeched as his zombie-dragon rushed forward.

"No problem!" Luke said as he let loose a blast of fire.

"Looks as though we are at a stalemate again. But not for long. Come my brothers!" Michael said as a hoard of dragons appeared on the horizon.

"Uh-oh." Luke said nervously.

"Attack, with dark tornado!" Michael yelled as the dragons sent a scorching wave at the pyromancer. Ka Pow!

"All right, bub, now I get serious!" Luke hollered. "Inferno blast!" A slamming blast emerged from the heavens.

"Counterattack! Chaos hurricane!" Michael yelled as a whirlwind of darkness erupted from his body.

The tow forces collided with such force that could level a small town. Well, actually, it did. Krovesport lay in ruins.

'Whoops, I forgot to pay the innkeeper for the potions!" Luke remembered.

"You're not a dragonslayer, are you?" Michael said in a harsh voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm Luke the pyromancer, or Luke incinerator. And who are you?"

"I am Michael the dragon fiend, or Michael the true dark lord. Have you ever taken the life of a dragon?"

"Well, If you don't count the ones you just sent at me, and the occasional one that tried to EAT me, none. How are you so connected with them?" Luke asked.

"It was twenty years ago…"

"Wait a minute, you were born twenty years ago?"

"Yes, my dark powers make me look younger. It's really cool. Anyway, on with the story. 20 years ago my 'family' abandoned me near dragonstone and I was found by Grimfang, a dragon hunted by the dragonslayers. After years bo being raised by dragons, I morphed into part dragon. Then they came. The dragonslayers came with a moglin with a strang staff. They killed Grimfang. They killed my father. So I killed them. Except the moglin. He saw potential in me. He trained me. And so I honed my skills with hatred in my heart."

"Interesting."

"And what about you, pyromancer?"

"Ever since I was young, I liked fire. Really liked fire. The blaze, the crack, it amazed me. So when I heard of the fire lord, I thought he was my hero, but then he came…… the overlord."

"Whose he?" Michael asked a little brighter.

"Don't you read the battleon bulletin? Oh, that's right, you live in the mountains. He killed all the elemental lords and took their places. And when I heard, I boiled and burned with rage. So I swore to take the fire lord's place by destroying the overlord. Afterward, I trained as a pyromancer. And now, as the most powerful pyromancer, you find me on my last quest. Find the overlord."

Well, it seems that we both need to kill someone. I guess we should help each other…for now." Michael said in his usual dark tone

"We need training. I heard that the ninjutsu temple helped create the prophecy." Luke said.

"Huh?" said Michael confused.

"You've never heard of the prophecy?"

"Eh?"

"Two legendary heroes of dark and fire, heroes of the vampire-werewolf war, made a prediction. They said that in a time of great turmoil, two more heroes of their own elements, would rise and destroy the overlord and bring peace and restore the elements."

"I don't know about peace, but restoration of the elements would be good. I'm in." Michael remarked. So the two unlikely partners embarked on their journey. Yet they had no idea of the trouble that awaited them…

2 hours later

"Okay, where are we?" Michael questioned.

'Well, we're somewhere in the mountains" Luke replied.

"We're lost, aren't we." Michael said.

"Well, were somewhere!"

"Bark, Bark!" Said a voice from nowhere. "Grrrrrr…" Everfire then roared.

"Uh, I think we had better run. Now." Michael said.

"Good idea." Luke replied. And so the two (cowardly) heroes ran away from the sound.

"Thwoom! WhistleWhistleWhistle, thwink!"

"What was that?" Michael asked. They ran around a corner when out of nowhere a ninja star whizzed past them.

"Kinda close, huh?" Luke said.

"Beyond close, Idiot!" Michael said, infuriated. About half of Michael's hair was shaved off by the star.

'Want me to light the rest on fire?" Luke said slyly. "That way you will be bald instead of having a really weird haircut."

"Shut up. Not all of us are so unhealthy obsessed with fire."

Suddenly, a ninja in black robes fell from a tree. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sha…"

"Come, my brothers! Beat the #$!/., out of that ninja!"

"Wait, he's a ninja, he can help us!" Luke yelled.

"Please don't kill me, Mr. Scary Pants! I'm only level one! I haven't Lived that long!"

"Fine, but you owe me a favor." So after "Mr. Scary Pants" calmed down, the ninja took them to the temple. That's when the growing started again.


	3. The Temple, the Scroll, and the Sword

Hello! This is this story's other author, Luigi777 writing. Oh, and by the way… please review!

Chapter 3: The Temple, the Scroll, and the Sword

The large ninjutsu temple stood out prominently on the mountain side. The large columns and square roof made it look ancient yet powerful.

"Nice view, eh?" Luke asked, smiling broadly.

"I'd prefer it in the night." Michael detested, "Let's just go."

"Jees, Cool it man." Luke frowned

"You're not the best example of 'cooling off'!" Michael remarked coldly.

Suddenly the barking stopped and then a scream ripped the air. Then a 'Shhhiiiiiinnng.' sliced off the sound.

"Oh, it sounds like something's dying!" Michael exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's check it out!" Luke replied as the 3 of them (don't forget the ninja) rushed into the temple on Everfire's back.

"Stupid order form, I ordered a frogzard, not a puppy!" The high ninja mistress sighed.

"Do you always kill when you don't get what you ordered?" Luke asked.

"Yes!" Michael smiled.

"I wasn't talking to you." Luke hissed," I know that you're obsessed with death and all, but try and contain yourself."

"If you don't want that puppy corpse, can I have it to necromance?" Michael asked.

"Why do you want it?" The ninja lady questioned.

"I've always wanted a puppy." Michael said sympathetically with a tear in his eye. "An undead, evil, demon puppy. Besides, anything that's dead is good by my standards." He looked at Luke. "That's why I don't like you."

"This guy is sick and wrong." Luke whispered to the ninja woman, "I don't know him. Nope, never heard of him."

"Go crazy." said the ninja.

So Michael reanimated the puppy and named it Midnight. Suddenly, a strange figure with silver hair and blue robes entered the room. "Warlic?" Luke muttered, surprised.

"Warlic?" Michael enquired. "Who's Warlic?"

"Warlic is the legendary mage who lives in Battleon!" Luke stared at Michael. "He knows the most powerful spells for every element of all mages!"

"That's cool…….. I think."

Warlic pulled the head ninja over into a corner and whispered something quietly.

"Welcome to the ninjutsu temple." The ninja said calmly, stepping back over to them.. "We're sorry for the interruption. What can we do for you?"

Michael stepped forward and said darkly, "I have come here for training in the dark ways."

Luke then stepped forward and said brightly, "And I am here for research made by Flame Master and 'The True Dark Lord'.

Warlic then came toward them. His soft, silver hair danced in the gust that had just blown in.

"I believe you both need a little help. I hear you plan on overthrowing ……..him." Warlic's voice was grave and foreboding. He knew what he was talking about. "You will need power far beyond what you have to defeat him. But I believe I can help you."

Warlic unfolded his robe and took out two things: a sword and a scroll. The scroll was bright red and had a golden edging to it. The sword had a red tint and the hilt was spiked with a face carved into it.

"This is the pzcho blade," Warlic told them, pointing to the sword, "and this scroll is carrying a spell known as Solar Incinerator, the single most powerful fire spell known to mages. Luke, I will teach you the spell, but it will take a couple weeks to learn. Michael, I bestow on you this blade, for you will be its guardian. The ninjas will teach Michael their ways, and I will teach Luke mine."

"Ha-Ha, I get a cool sword and you only get a scroll." Michael joked.

"You want incineration, bub!" Luke remarked back angrily.

"Try me." Michael laughed. And so began a month of vigorous training.

2 weeks later…..

"Hah-hah, take this!" Michael smiled.

"Your skills are improving." The ninja he was training with said.

'CHOP'

"Aww man, this is the 3rd time this week. Oh well. –REANIMATE- "Michael frowned as the corpse rose out of the ground. "Midnight, come here. Get the pzcho blades sheathe." Michael stealthily put away the sword.

On the other side of the temple, Luke was training with Warlic. "All right. Solar Incinerator!" Luke exclaimed. Warlic held his hand above his head and merely aimed the easily stopped blaze of fire at a nearby tree.

"You're improving, but it's too easy to block. You can't go to the final exam just by using the Solar Incinerator this way."

"Final exam!"

"Final exam!" Michael questioned of the other side of the building.

"Yes." The (undead) ninja master replied, "You will have to fight your friend with only the pzcho blade…."

"only the Solar incinerator in just 2 weeks." Warlic told Luke on the other side of the dojo. Later that night, the two students met in front of the temple.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to fight." Michael said.

"You'll have the advantage, so it'll be unfair." Luke replied hotly.

"How!" Michael asked back, annoyed.

"First, you get a sword and I get a spell, so eventually I'll run out of MP eventually, and you won't. Second, if I kill you, you'll be dead permanently, while if you kill me you can just necromance me, so I'll be scared of killing you, but you won't be scared of killing me."

"and?"

"SO YOU'LL HAVE TWO BIG ADVANTAGES, AND I HAVE NONE! Idiot."

"Oh." Michael whispered, "Well, goodnight."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GOODNIGHT'! DO YOU NOT CARE!" Luke screeched. But Michael had already hit the hay…

2 weeks later…

"Midnight, get the pzcho blade." Michael called. The ghostly pup retrieved the sword and placed it at its master's feet. "Let's go."

Meanwhile at the ninja battlegrounds…

"Where is he!" Luke exclaimed angrily as he paced the floor.

"He'll be here." Warlic lazed, "Patience is the key to the way of a ninja."

"I'm here!" a familiar voice came over the mountains. "I overslept. Come my bone soldiers!"

"Wait a minute, that's cheating!" Warlic stared at the moglin-eared dracomancer angrily.

"Aw man, I was going to have fun." Michael drooped as if he was a 5-year old who had just lost his toy.

"Anyway let's start already!" Luke exclaimed.

Who will win! Review, quickly before it's too late!

Until next time, Luigi777 and Admiral Kraken/Admiral Boo Boo/

German Necromancer, signing off.


	4. The Battle of Fire and Darkness

Hello, Luigi777 here. Most of this chapter was written by German Necromancer, so don't attack me because of a little humor (mentioning no names). And so, I give thee the next chapter of A Tale of Destiny:

Chapter 4: The Battle of Fire and Darkness

Fire blazed on Luke's eyes as he stared at Michael. Michael was glaring back darkly at him.

"Now is the time." Warlic watched them, interested at how fate would decide things. They were both staring at each other, not blinking.

1 hour later…

"All right, I get it, we're not having a staring competition!"

"We're not!" Michael said back, startled.

"Idiot. Just fight." Warlic remarked back, annoyed. "3…2…1…GO!"

"Solar Incinerator!" Luke yelled off the bat.

"Pzcho Crussshhhh!" Michael roared as he used the force of the sword swing to nullify the medium-size blast.

"Genius" Warlic smiled.

"Fireball!" Luke shouted.

"Bone Shell!" Michael countered. A small explosion rent the air as the 2 forces collided.

"Wait a minute!" Warlic said suspiciously, "Do you think I'm dumb?"

"Well…" Luke said quietly.

"Now that you mention it, Midnight, come!" The skeletal dog came toward it's master.

"So you think you can cheat?" Luke snarled, "Then I'll cheat too!" He whistled a high note before Everfire came bounding in, teeth bared.

""Stop cheating!" Warlic screeched.

"Pets, FIGHT!" Both of the summoners shouted as the pets ran screeching at each other. It was a long fight, but at the end both kit the ground, too tired to continue.

"Midnight, get up! Your master demands it!" Michael called.

"You can't treat your pet like that! Everfire, make him pay for his insolence!" Luke screeched. But neither of the animals got up. They were just too exhausted.

"Looks like it's just us to now." Luke remarked coldly.

"How do you guys keep forgetting about me!" Warlic said loudly.

"Bone soldiers, shut him up." Michael announced lazily. A wave of zombies erupted from the ground.

"All right, time for the killing blow!" Luke announced, "Death charged dagger!"

"Catthrop death trap! Michael yelled. (A cattrop is a ninja weapon that sticks in the ground, trying to trip up the enemy.)

"It's too late!" Luke said slyly, "The dagger will hit you with 100 tons of super-powered magical energy which will over flow your mana gauge and make you explode!"

"Heh."

"What's so funny? You're about to die!" Suddenly the dagger plunged downward for no reason and smacked into a Cattrop as if stuck by glue.

"There's a reason a scattered the cattrops all over the field, and it wasn't just to trip you." Michael snorted contemptuously, "Those cattrops are magnetized so that they'll latch on to your dagger and drag it down. So much for that plan, now…Penalty Game!"

"Wrong story, bub, "Luke retorted, "I'll guess I just have to use….SOLAR INCINERATOR!"

"PZCHO BLADE BULLDOZER!" The 2 forces met mid air and KABOOM! The battle was over. S the smoke cleared, a victor could be decided.

"All right, Light of Mana." Warlic hissed as the zombies evaporated, "you both…FAIL!"

"What!" Michael spoke from out of the smoke.

"You cheated every time!" Warlic answered enraged.

"Well so-rry." Luke answered sarcastically.

"Please, can we have another chance?" Michael begged. "Please, for Grimfang. For dragons everywhere?

"Shut up, you suck up!" Luke hissed.

"Alright, there is a way. As you know, the werewolves or Lycans as they are better known won the Vamp-Lycan war in Darkovia. They need help crushing the last of the vampires that remain. Go there and help."

So, we get to become werewolves?" Luke inquired.

"So, we get to kill people?" Michael inquired,

"Let's go!" They said in unison.

Ah, the team is back together. Anyway, how will they fair as Lycans? And how will are team fair against vampires? Fin out next time on A Tale of Destiny. But if you don't review, I may not write the next chapter, Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Bloody vampire laugh)

Luigi77 and German Necromancer, signing off.


	5. Operation Darkovia

Yo. Luig777 is back for another chapter of slicing and dicing monsters. Anyway, we at last begin to see how funny this story can really be. It still won't reach it's full potential, but heck, it's well on its way.

Chapter 5: Operation Darkovia

In the dark woods…

"We're lost again, aren't we?" Michael stated, annoyed.

"Well, we're somewh-"

"Never mind."

"What's your pr-"

"SHUT UP!" Michael snapped.

"Look, bub, first of all, I don't like being interrupted, and second, WHOA!"

They had reached the Lycan's hideout. Everfire and Midnight, who were trodding along behind their masters, suddenly felt very tense. The entrance looked like a large wolf head made of wood, with yellow painted eyes. The eyes looked a lot like moons.

"Cool!" Michael smiled, enjoying himself.

"Creepy." Luke whispered.

"How an average human finds this not cool I will ne-"That's when the eye moved. Everfire growled. Midnight barked.

"Who goes there?" The head said harshly as the mouth moved.

"I am Luke the Pyromancer and this in Michael the dragonfreind," Luke voiced confidently, "We-"

"Don't make me laugh!" The head roared, "There's only one of you! You must be crazy." Luke whirled around, robes flying to see the truth.

Michael was gone.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. I was about to enter the lycan hideout when you guys pick me up and drop me off at this dark-castle-place," Michael wondered aloud, "And now you people expect me to be a vampire."

The circle of tall black figures nodded. They all had blood red eyes, black leathery wings and long fangs. They seemed to have muscles bulging all over their bodies.

"Will I get to kill people?" Michael questioned.

"Of course, foolish mortal!" a voice said as the owner walked in. This figure was obviously a female, and had more silvery skin then the others, but she also appeared to be younger, although obviously the leader.

"I get that a lot." Michael replied.

"Anyway, I am Saphira, queen of all vampires. If I bite you will join our ranks," The now known as the vampire queen said with an evil grin on her face.

"So…I get to kill people?" Michael asked.

"Huhhhhh," Saphira sighed. "Just stick out your arm."

You say your friend is gone?" The tall werewolf king asked Luke. He looked like your average Werewolf, a large wolf with armor on and red eyes, but was a bit larger, and had almost golden armor on.

"Yes, I suspect he was kidnapped by the vampires after all the losses against you guys. " Luke answered strategically.

"Those scoundrels, turning a future werewolf to vampirism." The king exclaimed.

"Well, we better get him back before they turn him into one of them."

"Sweet! I got fangs!"

The lycans marched in a square, with about 50 of them ready to execute the plan their king and ally had given them. The king and Luke (who had accepted the werewolf curse, making him turn into a werewolf at night) were of course among them. The moon shone brightly on them as they marched on.

"The plan is ready?" Luke asked simply.

"Yes…" The king said quitly.

The army looked average from far away, but truly this was a lycan army. The standing dog-like soldiers stood in line with swords and arrows tipped with their very own fangs as they moved forward. They all wore simple steel armor, but their own fur was normally enough protection.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a small hoard of shadows poured through the trees. "Vampires, attack!" Saphira yelled.

"Oh crud. He's using the pzcho blade." Luke murmured loudly

"Yay, The queen was right, this is gonna be fun!" Michael screeched among the vampires. "Wait, is that Luke with the enemy? That dirty traitor."

"You should be talking, you vampire scum." Luke replied maliciously, "Initiate operation Darkovia, NOW!"

"Hey, what are you hairy furballs doing!" Michael roared nervously as the lycans moved to drag him somewhere.

"Drag him to 'the secret'!" the were-king exclaimed.

Some Lycans were failing to drag off Michael, while the rest of the werewolves held back the vampires, but they were falling quickly to the vampire's flurry.

"Michael, we have a plan to allow you to kill more people then what the vampires could offer." Luke suggested.

"Do, ooh, what is it?" Michael asked childishly.

"Come on, follow me!" Luke roared as he dived onto Everfire's back. Michael swooped down behind them. "Cool, I can glide!"

Together with the rest of the Lycans, they charged off into the undergrowth, to the very heart of the woods. The king held up a potion he took off a weirdly shaped tree stump and gave it to his chief advisor, "Stuff it down his throat!"

"Look, if it means I get to kill mor- GULP." Suddenly Michael's body began to change. Hair like a werewolf began to grow all over his body, but the features of the vampire, the bony wings and the large fangs got larger. In fact, his entire body became as large as small tree. Michael looked at himself. "I feel funny and I'm all hairy!"

"You are now a Werepire."

"Looks fun!" Michael grinned.

"We also put in a small solution of 'the cure' so in the day you're your normal ebil self, while in the night you become a-"

"A COOL KILLING MACHINE!" Michael screeched happily, "Let's go get a new fang collection."

"Is he normally this weird?" The seemed to have been forgotten were-king asked quietly.

"You have nooooooooooo idea."

Michael called Midnight to him. The skeleton dog seemed to take his masters transformation rather awkwardly at first, but then when this large thing offered him an undead skeleton to chew on, he was back on his feet, tail wagging.

"All right! Let's go!" Luke roared. The rest of the lycans howled, making even the moon shiver, before they all charged back to castle. The werewolves burst through the gates with resounding crash. "All right! We've got you surrounded."

The vampires swooped down from the four watch towers and so the bloodiest and last battle of the were-vamp war began. The vampires bit, the lycans slashed and as the dust finally fell away, only one vampire stood surrounded. Saphira.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" She cried as she jumped into the air, over a wall, and into the night. "And I'll get your little dog too!"

"Oh no you won't" Michael stated.

The were-king congratulated his troops before walking over to where the tall werepire and the slightly smaller were-pyromancer stood, "Thank you for all your help." He said, bowing, "Oh, and before I forget, a crow gave this to me while Saphira flew off." He handed Luke an envelope which had written on it _'To Luke and Michael'._

_Congradulations on winning the battle. You have done well, but the world is still full of things that we wish to be rid of. Now then, please come over to my shop, I have someone for you to meet there._

_Good Luck, Warlic._

"Well better get moving" Luke sighed as jumped on the battle tired Everfire.

"Yeah." Michael sighed back, "Just keep moving, just keep moving, just keep moving, moving, moving."

I wonder who this mysterious person is? Could it be? Could it possibly be?

Anyway, if you liked the battle, review, and if you didn't, well, tell us how to get better.

Well, see you next chapter, Luigi777 and Cipher Admin Gengar, signing off.


End file.
